


Remember

by JauneValeska



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Speed Force, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: Bart only wants to do one thing on his special day. Visit Wally's grave and talk to the two people he wishes were alive. Leave a message he hopes they can hear.





	Remember

" Today's my birthday Wally. You wouldn't have known , no one in the West-Allen family knows the date well Thad used to. Thaddeus my twin who I never mentioned. We looked so similar except he had blond hair like grandpa and gold eyes. He's smarter then me and snarky. It was odd personality wise I acted like you but he was like Artemis. Which made sense because in my timeline you two raised us. " 

Bart placed the green, red, and yellow flowers on the headstone.

" I'm off topic. Point is I haven't told anyone or even thought about my birthday. I can't celebrate in the slightest without the two of you. I can't open a gift, or even just ask for a cake or something without feeling hollow. Feeling guilty that I didn't save either of you. I need to remember the sacrifices and experiences with both of you on this day. It can't be about me."

" It has to be about you two speedsters who I hope went somewhere nice. I hope whatever is next for speedsters wiped out of existence involves the two of you meeting each other. Thad wanted to see you in your prime more then me. I miss both of you." 

Bart left with tears in his eyes. It felt a little bit better when he went to sleep. He woke up the next morning to find a green and red gift wrapped box with a note. 

' You should've enjoyed yourself yesterday. We met in this place this speed force. We're okay and we think of you every day. Tell everyone about us and the message we left. Remember to do something for yourself when you have free time.' Signed Wally West and Thaddeus Thawne-Allen.


End file.
